


Hoodless

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for the prompt: Tweek masturbating while wearing Kenny's old hoodie and fingering himself. Kenny comes homes before he finishes, is flattered by what he sees, and fucks him





	Hoodless

Tweek slammed his apartment door shut behind him with more force than was strictly necessary. His chest was heaving, having practically run home and somehow, he was still hard in his work pants.

Kenny was an asshole. He'd been sending Tweek nudes and messages filled with filth all day, and being at work meant Tweek couldn't do a single thing about it except try not to rub himself under his desk.

With a frustrated groan, his hips thrusting up into thin air, he ripped the hoodie he'd borrowed from Kenny off of his shoulders, leaving it abandoned on the floor. His shirt was next, and then every other bit of clothing. He left a trail into the bedroom, nearly tripping over as he pulled his jeans down over his ankles.

Kenny wasn't home like Tweek had expected him to be. Usually when he pulled shit like that he stayed behind to reap what he'd sown, lounging on the bed with his fist lazily pumping his dick, waiting for Tweek. Tweek wanted to feel him, wanted to feel his weight pressing down on him, wanted to feel his skin and his hands and his mouth. He bit his lip and turned back. Without really thinking about it, he picked Kenny's hoodie back up off the floor, slinging it on over his shoulders. His dick was aching, neglected for so long, and Tweek fell back onto the bed, Kenny's unzipped hoodie falling to the sides of him. He knew that his boyfriend liked it when Tweek wore his clothes. Like he'd marked Tweek somehow. Like everyone would take one look at Tweek and know exactly who was fucking him.

Tweek let out a groan, wrapping his fingers around his dick almost gently. He didn't want to rush. He'd been waiting all day, and he wanted it to be worth it. With his fingers gliding over his dick, he thought about Kenny. His head hovering over Tweek's crotch, his fingers digging into Tweek's thighs. Slowly, he lowered his head to dip his tongue directly into the slit of Tweek's dick. Tweek's thumb did it instead, rubbing over the little hole, his dick throbbing in his hand.

He moaned as Kenny's head dipped further, his lips stretching over his cock and taking the head into his mouth. Tweek dug his thumb harder into the slit of his dick, his hips thrusting on their own as heat spread through his belly. Kenny's hoodie felt rough on his skin, like he was hyper-aware of it, and Tweek heard the fabric rustle as he moved his hand further down, starting to pump his dick slowly.

Kenny's mouth didn't follow, instead alternating between digging his tongue into the tip of Tweek's dick and wrapping his lips around it just to pull off with a grin. Over and over. Kenny was a tease even in Tweek's fantasies. Tweek imagined reaching out, wrapping his own hand around his dick in spite, but Kenny grabbed his wrists and held him down, and Tweek let out a string of moans as Kenny moved even slower.

"Please, please," He said, his voice breathy, even though no one was around to hear him. Slowly, way too slowly, Kenny started to lower his head. Inch by inch, he took Tweek into his mouth while Tweek's hand moved faster over his dick, his legs spreading of their own accord. He squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting up into his own hand. Ragged breaths spilled from his lips as heat spread through his body. He could feel the rush of cold air against his hot skin as his hips left the bed and followed his fist, over and over again. He whispered obscenities to himself, wishing that Kenny was around to hear him. He knew he was getting his hoodie sweaty but he _liked_ that. Kenny would know. Kenny would pick it up off the floor and it would smell like sex and Tweek and he would know, and he'd think of Tweek fucking himself in it.

The fantasy changed, and Kenny was touching himself, sat on the kitchen floor with his own fucking jacket pressed into his face and a vibrator shoved inside him. His legs were shaking, his toes curled, as he fucking _whined_ into the cold air of the kitchen.

Tweek got louder as his fist moved faster, his chest heaving while moans and broken sentences he had no control over spilled from his mouth. His thighs were tingling, the sheets twisting underneath him, caught between his curling toes. Tweek's eyes were squeezed shut, his breath leaving him in laboured pants, as he thought about Kenny, hips jerking as he fucked himself. Gasping, Tweek pressed his face into Kenny's pillow, getting hit with the smell of his hair.

He wanted to be fucked. He wanted Kenny to push him down and _fuck_ him. Tweek could feel himself clenching around nothing, and suddenly none of it was enough. The hand on his dick only left him desperate and wanting, when all he wanted to feel was the hot slide of his boyfriend into his body.

"Shit," Tweek almost sobbed as he took his hands off himself. He had to sit up while he almost tore the drawer of the bedside table right out to get to the lube that was, of course, right at the back of it. The jacket around his shoulders slid down, but Tweek didn't bother to fix it, just let it pool around his elbows while he flopped back down onto the bed. His hands were shaking while he pulled the lid off, the tingling in his legs subsiding. With a resigned groan, Tweek started to lube up his fingers, some of it dripping down onto his chest, the cool liquid on his heated skin making him jump.

He rubbed lube onto his hole, letting his fingers drag over his sensitive skin, the spark in his belly re-igniting, his knees drawing his legs up by themselves, opening him up like a fucking offering. He wrapped his fist back around himself, gasping as his hand gripped his hot, swollen cock. He pulsed in his own hand, desperate to get himself back to where he'd been. The fingers of Tweek's other hand started to press in, and Tweek let out a moan too loud as he started to open himself up, one fingertip pushing past his muscles, rubbing against his skin. It was a squeeze, and he could feel himself clenching down against it. He couldn't focus on anything but the intrusion, sending shocks right up his spine as his finger moved, thrusting shallowly as he pushed it further and further into his body.

As soon as he was in to his knuckle he wanted more. He wanted to be straining, filled as far as he could be filled. He wanted Kenny.

Tweek kept going, pushing his fingers into himself one by one until only his thumb was left, digging into the flesh of his ass cheek. With a drawn-out, shuddered sigh, Tweek started to thrust his fingers into himself, his wrist bent at an angle so he could fuck himself better. The drag of his fingers felt amazing, and the familiar feeling of pleasure spreading through his belly was back, hot and insistent, telling him to fuck himself harder and harder until he came. Soon, his hips were moving on their own, moving between his two hands like they were indecisive. Overwhelmed.

Then, it wasn't Tweek's fingers fucking into him anymore. It was Kenny's dick, heavy and throbbing, while the man himself leant over him and watched his face, hands digging into him. Tweek thrusted up into his fist and imagined his dick was rubbing against Kenny's stomach.

"Kenny, Kenny," Tweek said his name like a mantra, over and over, as Kenny pulled his hips up and fucked into him, the drag of his cock driving Tweek wild. Tweek started thrashing on the bed, like his limbs didn't know where to settle, or like they couldn't. His skin was tingling, in his thighs and feet and his chest. He didn't know if he was making sounds or not, so far past the point of caring. All he could focus on was the _heat_ moving under his skin, as the hands in and on him moved faster and faster. He was fucking himself hard, sending jolt after jolt up his body. Fuck, he was so close, he was so fucking _close_ -

The door to the bedroom slammed shut. Tweek looked over to see Kenny, leaning against the closed door with a tent in his jeans and a grin on his lips. He wanted to keep going but Kenny dove forward, pulling his hands away and pressing them into the bed on either side of Tweek, trapping him.

"Kenny," Tweek gasped, his voice low. There was too much saliva in his mouth and he swallowed it down before he started drooling. "Kenny, I was so close, don't do this to me,"

Kenny laughed, cheery and light. He started to rub himself against Tweek's thigh, and Tweek shifted at the uncomfortable feeling of scratchy denim against his skin.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, grin still in place. Tweek narrowed his eyes.

"You're a dick," He said, twisting his wrists out of Kenny's grip. "I've been hard all day,"

"Yeah, that was kinda the plan," Kenny said, reaching up and pulling his t-shirt off. Tweek ran the hand that wasn't covered in lube up his chest, admiring the twitching of his stomach, the fabric of Kenny's hoodie rustling as he moved.

"Were you thinking about me?" Kenny asked, like it wasn't completely obvious. He stared down at Tweek with his bottom lip held between his teeth, eyes slowly moving back and forth over his chest.

"What tipped you off?" Tweek asked back, very aware of the feeling of Kenny's jacket on his skin.

"What was I doing? Fucking you?" Kenny leant down and pressed his lips to Tweek's before he could answer. Tweek just nodded instead, and Kenny hummed, bringing one hand up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Tweek's neck. Tweek brought his thigh up to rub against Kenny's bulge, making Kenny gasp against his skin and Tweek took advantage of his open mouth, running his tongue against his boyfriend's teeth.

He reached down, ignoring the insistent throbbing of his own dick to slide his hand down the front of Kenny's jeans, but being blocked but his tight belt. Kenny let out a short huff of laughter, smiling against Tweek's lips. He was acting cool, but Tweek could feel the hot throbbing of his dick against his thigh, even through his clothes. He practically attacked Kenny's belt buckle, the metal clinking as he fiddled with it, feeling empty suddenly, back to clenching around air.

"I really want you," Tweek said against Kenny's mouth, and Kenny fucking moaned, bringing his hips down to grind against Tweek's thigh.

"Fuck," He said, when he couldn't find the friction he clearly wanted against Tweek's bare skin. "Need'ta get these pants off."

"I should make you wait," Tweek breathed out. "Revenge, y'know,"

At that, Kenny pulled back, undoing his jeans and pulling them down with his underwear before Tweek even got the chance to. The pooled around his knees, and Tweek could see him straining, his dick bobbing in the air. Kenny was staring down at him, eyes narrowed, and that by itself sent shivers down Tweek's spine.

"I should make _you_ suck me off," Kenny said, reaching down to grip his dick in one hand. "Just for that comment."

"How're you gonna do that?" Tweek asked, already knowing the route this was going down. His dick rested against his thigh, burning hot and so hard that his belly throbbed with it. Kenny reached out, gripping the back of Tweek's neck and pulling him forward, until his dick was pretty much pressed up against Tweek's face.

"Well, I could always just come on your face and leave you here," Kenny said, and that godawful grin was back. Tweek wanted to knock it right off his gorgeous face.

"I can get myself off," He said, and Kenny's fingers twitched against his skin.

"Or I can fuck you till you're screaming," Kenny said. "Whaddaya think?"

Tweek pulled back without a word, watching Kenny's dick fall down, bobbing in the air, before he licked the head of it. Kenny stiffened, his hand dropping from Tweek's neck to instead snake up into his hair, gripping it lightly.

"You like me in your clothes, don't you?" Tweek asked, more like whispered, before he took the very tip of Kenny's dick between his lips. Kenny pushed forward, pulling Tweek head closer until he started to protest.

"I do," He answered, as Tweek started to breathe through his nose, taking Kenny further into his mouth slowly, his lips stretching around heated, hard flesh. "It's like a big neon sign telling everyone that I belong to you."

Tweek huffed around Kenny's dick, taken by surprise, and Kenny let out a laugh at his expense, fingers running through his hair.

"You okay down there?" Kenny asked, and Tweek hit his hip lightly, which only made him laugh harder. Tweek felt the back of his boyfriend's dick in his throat, and pushed forward, careful to breathe slowly through his nose, until he had the whole thing in his mouth. Kenny moaned and called him _good_ and Tweek groaned around his dick.  
He smelled ever so faintly of sweat, and Tweek imagined him stretching his ass like he was doing with his lips and moved to touch himself. He barely got to wrap his fingers around his dick before Kenny was brushing his hand away. Tweek looked up at him, trying to plead with his eyes. Kenny's face was red, his lips parted, letting out soft little cries, while his eyes were trained on Tweek's straining lips, pupils blown.

Tweek couldn't do it. His dick was screaming at him and he felt so empty, his whole body burning with _want_.

"Okay, I'm done," He said, pulling off Kenny's cock, watching the change in Kenny's expression, surprise written all over his face. "I really need you. Like, right now,"

"You didn't even-" Kenny started, but cut himself off with laughter. "Sure," He said, shaking his head as Tweek let himself fall back down heavily on the mattress. "Okay."

Tweek grabbed one of his pillows, sticking it under his hips. Kenny grabbed his knees anyway, and lifted him up, letting Tweek's legs fall around his waist. Tweek felt the head of Kenny's cock pressing against his open hole, rubbing at his bruised skin, and almost fucking sobbed when he felt the slow, hot drag of his boyfriend's dick inside him. Kenny pushed in far slower than Tweek wanted him to when he was already prepared and ready and wanting.

"Hurry up," He whined. "You've been torturing me all day,"

Kenny hummed, leaning down to bite into Tweek's shoulder. Tweek yelled, jerking underneath him, the bite making both his shoulder and his cock throb harder. With a breathy cry of _fuck_ , he gripped Kenny by the shoulders and flipped them, and Kenny let out a cry as he was pushed down onto his back.

"You're so frustrating," Tweek said, voice practically a whisper, as he slid down onto Kenny's cock, feeling him pulse inside his body, stretching him open and _oh god finally_ Tweek felt full. Kenny let himself be manhandled, his chest heaving and his breath ragged. He dug his fingers into Tweek's hips.

Tweek didn't bother to rest on Kenny's hips before he was pushing himself up, through his discomfort, feeling the pull of Kenny's flesh against his, his nerves on fucking fire. Kenny gave a moan that sounded like a sob, his hips thrusting up to meet Tweek's, his thighs hitting Tweek's backside, fucking up into him so hard, right off the bat, that Tweek could feel himself jiggling with the force of it, pleasure shooting up his spine every time their bodies met.

He leant down to latch his mouth onto Kenny's throat, sucking at the skin with his lips. He could feel Kenny's chest against his, rising and falling rapidly, his whole body trembling. A string of curses and moans spilled from his lips in between heavy, ragged breaths.

Tweek couldn't help the full-blown _scream_ that came from him when Kenny's dick brushed his prostate, heat coarsing through his body, getting more and more intense until it was all he could think about. Kenny's cock brushed his prostate again and again, and Tweek could _feel_ how tight he was around Kenny's dick. He was burning up. His thighs were tingling with pleasure, and for the third time that day he was so, so close. He looked down at hos boyfriend to find the other blonde slack-jawed, red-faced, and staring up at Tweek with glassy eyes.

"I'm gonna come," Kenny told him, voice low, between moans. Tweek just nodded, could barely concentrate on anything besides the cock inside him. He wanted Kenny to come inside him, wanted to leak with it. With a cry, Tweek wrapped a hand around his own cock, jerking himself erratically. His orgasm knocked him forward, intense enough that it left his limbs shaking and locking up at the same time. He bit into the meat of Kenny's shoulder to muffle his cry, and he could feel Kenny arch against him, could feel the way he swelled up, hips jerking as he came with a loud, ragged cry.


End file.
